


Psycho 7

by Oct_3003



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_3003/pseuds/Oct_3003
Relationships: Lee Minho/Bang Chan, 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Psycho 7

学校艺术节前这两周方灿忙的不可开交，除去每天日常上课和完成作业，方灿有打不完的电话和审批不完的申请要做，每天都泡在学联，自己班级的活动反倒没空关心。李旻浩这期间也没联系过他，想来也是，李旻浩身为艺术系的在这期间应该也会比他更忙。除了他那天收到一个来自李旻浩的快递，拆开里面是他被洗过的内裤，还附赠了一张贴在了内裤边缘的爱心形的贴纸。还好当时他拆快递的时候旁边没人，不然当真的是解释不清。李旻浩送他的礼物被他藏到了衣服堆里，每天晚上回去换衣服的时候都能触摸到粗糙的皮面，偶尔方灿会想把它拿出来看一眼，但是为了避免被人发现只能把那点冲动忍耐下去，转身用大量的工作和学业来填充自己。

明确的和院里里的同学说自己甩手不管的下场就是女生居多的群体占据了绝对的优势，并且非常随心所欲。在群里投票表决的时候方灿对着唯二两个选项陷入了沉思，并且无奈的问韩知城童话咖啡厅和女仆咖啡厅到底有什么本质上的区别。最后在男性同胞的努力争取下童话咖啡厅以微弱的票数胜出了，主题是小红帽，一共有三个角色可以选择，猎人、大灰狼和小红帽，每个人抽签来决定自己扮演的角色。在例会上负责当服务生的学生每个人都抽了自己的签，方灿抽到了灰狼，韩知城抽到了小红帽。拿着签领到衣服后韩知城才发现自己的衣服是一件斗篷和一件连衣裙。

“我以为小红帽戴个红斗篷就行了，怎么要穿裙子，当天还要扎头发？这算什么嘛……”韩知城不满的嘟囔着。

与小红帽复杂的服装相比大灰狼的服装不要太简单，只用戴一对狼耳朵样子的发卡腰上围一条狼尾巴，营业的当天穿衬衫和黑色的裤子就可以了。

本来每个人都要当场试穿一下自己的衣服，但是方灿试耳朵的时候着实引来了很多人围观，导致韩知城死活不肯当场试，随便拿了套衣服就拽着方灿回了宿舍。学弟们还没回来，方灿替他拉上窗帘，韩知城一脸不情愿的蹬掉运动裤套上了套装里的打底裤。方灿坐在一旁，看着软乎乎的蛋糕裙角有点出神，半晌在韩知城的呼唤下方灿才回过神来，替他拉上连衣裙背后的拉链系上红色的斗篷。

“……怎么样？”韩知城问道。

“很可爱。”方灿点了点头。韩知城本来五官就长得精致，眼睛大大圆圆的，有些动漫人物的感觉。现在穿上比他稍微大一点的衣服显得身型更小巧了，小腿细细长长的，配上蜜棕色的刘海一时间居然能看出些小女孩的娇俏感。

但是这件衣服的大小好像更适合李旻浩。方灿思绪飘忽的想到，李旻浩那件洛丽塔的裙子和这件的设计如出一辙，不过他更加高挑，身型也更加饱满些。回过神来面前的韩知城正有些怒色的拉开斗篷上的蝴蝶结，方灿有些不解的帮他拉开裙子的拉链，小心翼翼地提议道：

“这件好像有点大，要不要换个小一号的？”

韩知城因为身型比较瘦小，对身材这个话题一直有点敏感，果不其然听到这个问题就炸了。他撩起裙摆一屁股坐在桌子上对方灿呲着牙：“烦死了，不要！”

方灿见他要咬人的样子赶紧没有再提。韩知城计划着要和别人换角色，但是想来想去方灿都不觉得有人会能和他换。他只能是收好韩知城甩在一边的裙子改天去换了套更合身的给他，悄悄放到了他的桌子上。那套大的方灿在去给韩知城换衣服的时候也随口闻了一下能不能留一套给他，不过负责人说他们定的数量都是定下来的，所以不能给他，方灿有点遗憾的点了点头。不过转念一想送李旻浩活动用的东西未免也有些价贱，等之后遇到更好的再买给他作为回礼也不迟，于是方灿的心情便又晴朗了起来。

艺术节前还有个学联的大例会，象征着前期准备阶段的结束。方灿这次不用做主持，但是照例也要出席，韩知城因为要等他一起吃饭就顺便来一起参加一下大会，坐在他身边百无聊赖的打着哈欠拿着方灿的手机打俄罗斯方块。方灿两只耳朵塞着耳塞一边听歌收拾着会议后的材料。这时方灿突然被韩知城怼了一下，两道阴影拢在他的上方，他抬眼，立刻看到了熟悉的面孔。

“好久不见了，方主席。”李旻浩微笑道。方灿下意识的起身，在韩知城疑惑的注视下他的掌心开始发热。这是他第一次在校园内见到日常状态下的李旻浩，米白色的卫衣和水蓝色的牛仔裤，头发打理的干净利索，耳朵上也没有戴什么耳饰，给人感觉清爽又帅气。韩知城也随着他的动作站起来了，他有点皱着眉头看着面前这两人。李旻浩介绍道：

“这是我们新的宣传委员，来给方主席介绍一下。”

宣传委员有什么好介绍的，方灿心里翻了个白眼给李旻浩。他虽然知道李旻浩意不在此，但是他还是对着面前羞涩的小姑娘和气的说了声“你好”，甚至还彼此留了个联系方式。李旻浩炙热的视线直白的的盯着他的下唇，方灿心里暗自祈祷自己耳朵越来越热的事没有被周围人发现。李旻浩也没多做逗留，等那女生随便说了两句客套话就声称他们还有事先走了。方灿看着李旻浩和那女生并肩离去的背影舒了一口气。李旻浩真的是充满变数的男人，方灿永远猜不到他下一步会做出什么举动。

方灿正打算坐回原来的位置，韩知城却先一步拦住了他的脚步。

“刚才那个人就是李旻浩。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“你知道？”韩知城的表情有点怪异，“上次在电影院，你问我的那个人，就是他，你确定知道？”

“嗯。我知道。你不是跟我说过了么。”方灿低垂着眼应答道。

韩知城抿着嘴认真的说道：“哥你最近要注意一点。我感觉他好像对你有兴趣，可能会找上你。”

方灿听着韩知城的语气，想起来上次李旻浩似笑非笑的微妙神情，他反问道：“说起来，你和他认识么？”

“……”韩知城扭开了头，“不太认识。”

多年的同学经历让方灿太熟悉韩知城了，他看他这个样子就知道两人之间应当是有过什么不太愉快的过往。既然韩知城不跟他说明白应该不是什么大事，其余的琐碎事情韩知城想说的时候自然就会跟他说了，他没兴趣也不需要对别人的人际关系刨根问底。他把东西都收进背包里，收好自己的手机：

“走吧，去吃饭。”


End file.
